magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes - 1.1.68.55
Version: 1.1.68.55 Announced: 2016.05.12 Released: 2016.05.16 Hero Changes # Bedivere: That dark, brooding look doesn’t match well with this character’s role as an upholder of justice, so we redrew this hero. The attack range for his Cleaver skill has been corrected. # Jolie: After years as a rough n’ tumble gunslinger, Jolie has decided to hang up her guns for a more civilized pursuit: snooker. #* Shooting Frenzy has become: Snooker Dance - Deals physical damage to enemies in a rectangular-shaped area in front of her, also lowering their armor. #* Killshot has become: Combo Shot - Strikes several snooker balls in a row at the enemy, dealing physical damage. # Aurai: Her ultimate can once again increase her teammates’ attack speed: slightly lowered Frost Sigh’s healing and damage. # Muse: As an Aquarius, she feels the need to let everyone know about her heavenly origins. #* Healing Chord has become: Healing Star - Heals her 3 most-injured teammates. #* Mad Symphony has become: Light Blessing - Protects the most injured teammate, increasing the teammate's dodge ability for a time. # Lee: Improved the description for Clone Attack, and now this skill can knock enemies airborne. # Jacob: Improved the animation effects for his ultimate. # About Spartacus: Another hero in the game, Saizo, is a “damager” type hero who is at his best hiding behind a main tank and unleashing tons of attack damage, and this interesting role has garnered approval from the players who use him. But we’d also like for the vast majority of normal players to have a chance to use a hero like this, so in the previous update we buffed Spartacus’s attack range and damage-dealing ability, to make him into this kind of hero and give the majority of players a chance to experience having a damager-tank. Update Content # Added a new feature at Lv 60 – Dragon Prayer. When unlocked, the mysterious Dragon Priest will use his powers to strengthen your heroes’ abilities. #* Players can customize each hero’s abilities according to their liking. Each hero has 4 attribute bars that can be strengthened: Health, Attack Power, Armor/Mag Resist, & Penetration. #* When an attribute reaches a certain level, bonus mystery properties will be unlocked. # Crystal Dungeon and Shadow Essence Changes: #* Added a Dungeon Shop where Equipment Essence can be exchanged for equipment. #* Equipment Essence is available from To Do chests or from spending diamonds (or torches) to sweep Crystal Dungeon. #* Added 1st Pass drops for Dungeon layers 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, & 47. Players who have already passed these layers can go back and claim these rewards. #* Now when players buy Shadow Essence a certain number of times in one day (3/5/8/12/20), they will get a huge bonus amount of Shadow Essence. #* Added an Equipment Enhancement ranking board so players can check out enhancement levels of other players. #* Changed the layout of Crystal Dungeon. # Increased amount of medicine available in late-game. #* Increased the number of World Map medicine mines. #* More high-level medicine mines will appear around Mega Mines. #* From Troop Lv 70, Healing Spring conversion times will become slightly shorter. #* Increased medicine yield from Lv 6 and above medicine mines. # Gold Trials rewards will increase from Lv 55 on. # Slightly increased gold output in Crusades. # Added a report feature. Long-press on a message to report it. # Added a “Top Picks” feature in Arena that automatically recommends battles of other players for viewing. (* added in unannounced patch 1.1.67.54) # Players can see high-level runes that have not been unlocked yet in the Handbook. # Players can see the next level of runes a hero needs in the Hero page. Improvements # Adopted some player suggestions for the Chat interface. # The Hero Brawl loading page now shows the substitute hero. # The World Ruler cannot be kicked from his/her alliance anymore. # Improved the interface for appointing the World Ruler. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes